powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deflowered
Deflowered is the Fifth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc It is the next part in the "Search For The Groovy Rangers" arc. Synopsis With two rangers down the Morphin Grid locks onto the next ranger and the ranger has a strange sense of humor. Episode Two Rangers down, four to go but the remaining four were not going to be easy that much was for sure. Currently it was the weekend thank god so Francine and Royce had sometime as they had been spending a good half a day trying to get the computer and its morphin scanner to work. Francine had learned that the Morphin Scanner was the way the Command Center searched out future rangers and they needed to find the remaining four before Zerak because if he was able to find and destroy those rangers well they would be in for some trouble. "Anything yet Royce?!" Francine shouted as Royce was going over the machine and doing everything Alpha had said before suddenly the computer went beep beep as the two looked up seeing a young girl black hair and rainbow like shirt as Francine face palmed. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted to the sky before shaking her head. "Zeran isn't going to like this..." Francine stated. "No kidding, Winnie of all girls?! Shes a pacifist for freaks sake how the hell are we going to convince her to join?!" Royce shouted throwing his hands up into the air. Unknown to them Zeran had just teleported into the command center and was sneaking up on them. Slowly tip toeing over to them Francine and Royce were trying to figure out what to do before they heard. "Tell me what Kiddies!" He said causing both rangers to jump out of their skin as Zeran fell over laughing his head off rolling in laughter. "God that never gets old HAHAHA gotta watch it around me Kiddies you never know when I might pop up now what's this about me not liking something?" Zeran asked looking up at the girl. "Oh that that new ranger Huh that's an odd looking young lady what exactly is she?" He asked as Francine sighed. "Zeran, that's what we call a hippie and she's a pacifist." Francine explained. "A Paci-...why me why?" He asked looking up to the sky in a semi whine. "Not to mention, Francine and her aren't on the best terms right now." Royce added in. "OH COME ON!" Zeran whined out sighing. "Morphin Grid why do you test me like you do do do!" Zeran whimpered. Meanwhile up in space Zerak watched up from his palace and watched the rally going on at the moment. "So the new Pink ranger is a Pacifist and a freedom fighter, how PATHETIC!" He snarled in anger. "Well than it is time to put a stop to this before a 3rd Ranger is founded Groarke my freind" Zerak called out as Groake walked into the room with a caw. "You called my friend?" He asked as Zerak nodded. "Yes I believe its time to put a stop to the rangers forces increasing. How would you like to BREAK SOME SPIRITS!" Zerak said as Groarke nodded with a smirk. "I am way ahead of you my friend I shall send the Tenga's down with my strongest General, General Flamewing and completely DESTROY this future Pink Ranger." Groarke stated as he let out a roar ready to put a stop to the rangers. "Also give this word to the general make it as slow and painful as possible!" Zerak snarled. At this same time Winnie was currently leading a protest against the war in Vitamin as Zeran was watching from the command center. "Vitamin...that's right that is going on right now, Landon old buddy please be alright..." Zeran muttered. However, suddenly Zeran was about to order a plan of action to recruit Winnie before WHEEE WHEEE WHEEE was heard throughout the command center as Francine and Royce covered their ears in pain. "OW um Zeran what was that?!" Francine asked as Zeran laughed nervously. "Um yeah say hi to the alarm system in the command center." Zeran stated. "Now what is going- Oh no..." Zeran muttered turning to the viewing globe. On the viewing globe Tenga's were currently causing havoc at the rally along with a stronger looking Tenga with red wing and an orange body. "Why did it have to be HIM?!" Zeran groaned. "Yo Mr. S who dah hell is that overgrown buzzard?" Royce questioned. "An old nemesis of mine General Flamewing an old Vaultarian General who has a nasty temper both figuratively and Literally. Now Rangers it's time to Morph up we got work to do." Zeran stated as Francine bit her lip not to sure before Zeran spoke. "Francine, I know your worried but take this from me, it's something you taught me but seem to have forgotten, you can't just keep running from your past girl, yes you messed up and I can tell you regret it but what good will running from it do you?" Zeran questioned. "Sooner or later you must face your past, best to face it now to have a better future." Zeran finished. "Mr. Smith that was...deep..." Francine stated causing Zeran to chuckle. "I have lot of experience to give now rangers IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zeran stated as Francine nodded. "Right let's do this Royce, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted as the two rangers put their hands behind their backs grabbing their morphers. TRICERATOPS! TYRANNOSAURS! ' The Rangers teleported in as at the Rally General Flame wing was laughing as the Members of the Rally were fleeing the scene. "HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT FLEE PATHETIC HUMANS! THIS WORLD NOW BELONGS TO LORD GROARKE AND LORD ZERAK! THIS WILL BE THE BEGGING OF THE END FOR FREE WILL AHAHAHAHA!" Flame wing laughed before suddenly. "POWER SWORD!" A voice shouted as Flame wing looked up as Francine jumped into the air and sliced down on Flame wing as he was sent rolling down onto the ground and slowly got up in anger. "So Francine Hampton, the mighty Red Ranger we meet at last." Flame wing growled. "HEY MORON!" A voice shouted as Flamewing turns around and SMACK! The Power Lance sent him flying to a nearby tree as Flame wing slowly looked up and chuckled. "So someone was STUPID enough to join you on this battle eh? No matter, Two rangers, six rangers it won't matter I'll DESTROY YOU ALL!" Flame Wing yelped. "We'll see how cocky you are when I beat the living Tar out of you!" Royce growled. "Soon we shall see, but first YOU DIE GIRL! HA!" General Flame wing shouted charging up a giant blast of fire launching it towards Winnie who closed her eyes about to flinch thinking her death was upon her only for...nothing? When she looked up The Red ranger had gotten in the way just barley taking the hit as she was panting before falling to the ground holding her chest being forced to de morph out of pain. "Well...that didn't go as planned." Zeran said with a nervous laugh. "Son of a bitch that stung..." Francine groaned in pain. "FRANCINE!" Royce shouted racing over to help her up. "Francine, you're the red ranger?" Winnie asked. "Yeah its a long story Winnie look you can hate my guts later for now you need to get out of here, its like someone just told me, holding my past won't do me any good for the future." Francine stated. "Can you still stand?" Royce asked as Francine nodded. "Yeah that hurt but I still got some strength left in me, ZERAN! Now would be a REAL good time to get Winnie out of here!" Francine called out. Suddenly Zeran teleported in. "Winnie "Iris" Mckenzie, come with me if you want to live." Zeran stated as Winnie nodded taking his hand as Francine slowly got into position. "Lets try this again Big Mouth! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine Shouted re bringing her morpher back out. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" She shouted re morphing into the red ranger pulling out the Power Sword. "Now than Winnie- Winnie?" Zeran asked looking around wondering where she had gotten to. "STOP IT!" Winnie suddenly shouted getting in front of the battle. "Winnie girl, you need to move this punk isn't going to listen to reason!" Royce shouted trying to reason with his friend. "NO HE WILL LISTEN!" Winnie shouted. Royce was about to argue again before Francine put her hand out shaking her head her way of saying "She needs to learn this the hard way.". Royce grimace but didn't argue the point as Winnie turned to General Flame Wing. "PLEASE! Look I don't know who you are or where your from, we can work things out. You look like an smart person even though you look like a well bird, you and your bird people can live here with us, we can make this world a beautiful place." Winnie stated. Silence for a moment before. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tenga's are you hearing this rubbish?!" Flame wing laughed. "RAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Tenga's laughed. "Little girl let me explain something to you THERE WILL BE NO PEACE FROM US! The only way we'll be living peace with you pathetic humans is when you have submitted to Lord Groarke and Lord Zerak!" Flame wing stated. "But, but, you can't we can all live together in peace and harmony come on you can listen to reason can't you?" Winnie asked as Flamewing let out a laugh followed by the Tenga's. "Thank you pathetic Human I haven't laughed like that in AGES!" Flamewing stated. "What?" Winnie asked as Flame wing laughed. "Allow me to show you the kind of peace we are looking for!" Flame wing shouted before preparing a fireball that turned huge before turning towards Winnie's friends who were fleeing before Launching the fire ball right at them as they turned around seeing the ball coming at them screaming before Francine jumped into the frey in the nick of time slicing the fire ball away panting falling to one knee. "Humph I see the Red Ranger is Resourceful." Flame Wing stated as Francine flinched. "You, won't be killing anyone as long as I'm still breathing..." Francine panted. "Stop it we can still work this out!" Winnie screamed tears falling from her eyes. "Winnie!" Francine shouted as Winnie turned to her. "you need to let it go, you may be against fighting but know this it is not a sin to fight for the right cause, I should know, I've learned that sine meeting Zeran There are those who words alone will not reach Winnie, Zerak, Groarke and his forces fit into that category. I get it Winnie, you are gentle you do not wish to hurt, I wish I could be the same way at times. But it is because you chrish this planet Winnie that you, no we must protect it." She said as Flame wing scoffed. "Ewww these human farwell's always made me sick to my stomach." Flame wing grumbled. "Please Winnie, We need your help, drop the restraints you've built up you have the power Winnie, The morphin grid doesn't lie just let it go." Francine stated. "ENOUGH!" Flame Wing shouted launching a wave of fire towards Francine knocking her against a nearby tree forcing her to de morph in pain. "Gah...going to feel that in the morning..." She grumbled. "Pathetic weakling are you done with your speech?!" Flame Wing shouted. "Francine...even after everything you still want to protect me, and I've just watched you get hurt I...I feel it slipping..." She muttered before snapped in her head. "AND I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Winnie shouted before glaring towards Flame Wing, before suddenly from Zeran's hand ZOOM the Pink Power coin zoomed out of Zeran's hands over towards Winnie. "YEOWCH! Well if you wanted to go Power coin you could've just asked." Zeran grumbled. Zeran suddenly summoned the morpher. "Alright here goes!" Zeran shouted before teleporting the morpher to Winnie. "Winnie If you want to help put the coin into the slot and shout out it's Morphin time and the name of your Dinosaur." Zeran explained. Winnie wasted little time placing the coin into the morpher as her emotions were going haywire. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Winnie shouted raising the morpher up before placing it in front of her. "'PTERODACTYL!" She shouted before in a pink flash of light she morphed into the Pink Ranger. "Winnie! Call your power Weapon the Power Bow!" Francine called holding her arm in pain as Winnie nodded. "POWER BOW!" She called out as suddenly in a pink flash a bow appeared in her hand. "Flame Wing, know this what is about to happen to you and the Tenga's IS ON YOUR OWN HEADS!" She snapped. "ARROW STORM STRIKE BARRAGE!" Winnie shouted launching her Arrow into the air before onto the Tenga's and Flame Wing a good thousand arrows began peircing the Tenga's like crazy. "OW! OW! OW! THATS SMARTS!" Flame Wing whined as each arrow pierced into him. Meanwhile up in space Zerak looked on in a Captian Jack sparowish look of surprise and befuddlement. "Thats unexpected..." Zerak commented. However, down on earth Zeran flinched. "Brother...If me and Sensei have told you once we've told you A THOUSAND TIMES! DO NOT ANGER THE PACIFIST! Sorry brother but this time YOU WAS DUMB!" Zeran stated. "PIERCING ARROW STRIKE!" Winnie shouted as suddenly from her arrow an arrow shot right through Flame Wing who coughed. "Welp...back to the nest for me..." He muttered before falling backwards and exploded as Zerak growled. "Groarke..." He said as the bird nodded. "I'm on it." He said bringing up a device. "This Is Groarke to Tenga Command." He muttered. "Tenga Command, go ahead lord Groarke." The voice said. "Activate the regeneration beam." He ordered as the order was heard as they began pressing the buttons locking onto General Flamewing before pressing the button as a giant beam shot down onto the creature as a flame of fire shot up growing him to economy size. "YEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I AM BACK AND READY TO BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Zeran face palmed. "Oh brother..." He grumbled. Winnie let out a scream at the grow as Zeran covered his ears from it. "Okay that hurt shes mad..." Zeran muttered to himself looking at Winne who looked ready to lose it as she looked at her fist before letting out a scream. "PTERODACTYL!" She shouted as suddenly near by the volcano exploded before the pink Pterodactyl zord zoomed towards Winne who jumped in the air before landing in the pilot's seat. The monster let out a laugh as Winnie was in a full on rage mode. "BLASTERS FULL POWER!" Winnie shouted as the blasters charged up causing The monsters eyes to widen before KABOOM! When the blasters collided the monster let out a scream before exploding causing The rangers eyes to widened in shock. "UH, okay note to self do not piss off the Pacifist." Royce stated in shock. "Rangers...you let me handle this, go on and get home, I'll handle this." Zeran said as Francine was about to argue before Zeran gave her a "I GOT THIS" glare. "Fine, come on Royce, lets head on home..." Francine muttered heading off as Zeran looked on and pondered. "This group MAY finally be the answer I've been looking for..lets hope I'm right..." Zeran muttered. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega